


Family

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia finds JJ out on the porch one stormy night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

The thunder rolled and Garcia awoke with a jolt. She reached over to the other side of the bed, but found it cold. Sighing, Garcia rose from the bed. There was only one place that her beloved would be.

“Come back to bed,” Garcia begged, stepping onto the porch.

“I like to watch the storms come in,” JJ told her.

Garcia sighed, sitting down next to JJ on the porch swing. JJ covered her legs with her blanket. “I know, but it's late and I miss having my arms around my snuggle bunny.”

JJ laughed. “Snuggle bunny? That's a new one.” She laid her head on Garcia's shoulder. “Part of me wishes that we could stay here forever.”

“Part of me wishes that, too,” Garcia agreed, “but a larger part of me knows that we have to get back to our jobs, Henry's school, and the rest of our lives.”

“It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?” JJ asked. 

Garcia nodded. “Not as beautiful as ours, of course, but Will and Jessica did a fine a job.”

JJ gave off a contented sigh. “I think Jessica is going to make a fine addition to the family.”

“You know, in a way, that makes Hotch and Jack family, too,” Garcia told her.

“I suppose it does,” she agreed.

Garcia reached under the blanket to grasp JJ's hand. “I know we talked about asking Will to donate his sperm so that we could have another baby, but I'm not sure that it's the best plan, especially with his marriage so new.”

Her heart constricting, JJ nodded. “I guess so.” She cleared her throat. “So, maybe we don't have another baby. I think our family is perfect the way it is.”

“It is perfect the way it is, but I think we could still stand to grow a little more,” Garcia told her. “So, I was thinking that we could ask Hotch to be our sperm donor.”

“Hotch? Hotch. Our boss. You want to ask that Hotch to be our sperm donor?”

Garcia shrugged. “I think he's more than our boss. He was the one that pushed me towards you when I thought there wasn't a chance that you would be interested in me. And he was the one that walked you down the aisle when your father backed out.”

JJ smiled. “That's true. Do you think he'd do it?”

“I think if you ask him that he would do it,” Garcia said. “The two of you have always had a special relationship.”

“That's true.” JJ chewed on her bottom lip. “But what if he wants to be involved with the baby?”

Garcia squeezed her hand. “Then we let him be Uncle Aaron. I bet he'd get a kick out of that. And, you know, if he decides that he doesn't want to do it, we can always go back to an anonymous donor.”

JJ sighed. “True. It's too bad that Reid said no and that Morgan's wife won't let him.”

“Yeah, well, she doesn't understand how he can be so close to other females and not want to take them to bed.” Garcia shook her head to get rid of the anger that rose up. “Anyway, I think you should talk to Hotch.”

“I will.”

Garcia leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on JJ's lips. “Now will you come back to bed?”

JJ chuckled as Garcia pulled her up without wanting for an answer. “Okay, but you should know that I'm not feeling too tired right now.”

Garcia's squeals of delight echoed throughout the house.

END


End file.
